I Want Us
by sarahlily567
Summary: Emily and Naomi are in post collage love starting with their trip to Goa. What will happen when these two start planing a life together beyond everyone's expectations. Will Jenna and Katie stand in the way of their love or get left out in the cold.
1. A Crazy Kinda Love

**Ok so everyone has a first story and this is mine. It came to me after reading several Naomily Fan fiction stories and I thought why the hell not put it out there seeing as it is my first story I would love any and all feedback no matter how bad so if my story sucks someone please tell me. I hope you like it!**

Naomi's POV

Crying I herd crying I turned over to where Emily had slept when we finally went to bed after our last late night of vacationing in Goa when I laid my hand down to touch her but didn't feel her skin only the softness of white sheets and excess comforter I opened my groggy eyes to see the empty side of the bed and became concerned

"Because she makes me happy mum" Emily said through a soft sob I sat up immediately knowing what was going on. Fucking Jenna was making my girlfriend feel like shit again. I looked around at the mess of cloths flung carelessly from our many nights of fun and saw the baggy gray shirt I had brought just because it was comfy strewn near the nightstand I quickly left the warmth of the big bed and I threw it on over my head walking swiftly into the next room where Emily sat on the couch. "Yeah I'm sorry but that's not my fault and besides-"

leaning over the back of the couch to reach her "Morning Ems" I said kissing her tear-stained cheek and grabbing the cellphone from her hand. Emily's hand flinched to grab it back instinctively but dropped when she saw my seriously pissed face knowing full well that anger was meant for one person in particular "Good morning Jenna. What exactly are you on about today?" I asked frankly.

"Good evening Naomi" Jenna corrected threw a smarmy smile so obvious I could practically see it "Just because its morning in Mexico doesn't mean it is in Bristol, now if you will excuse me I was speaking with my daughter when you so rudely interrupted" Jenna said a bit annoyed

"Hmm... No I don't think that's such a good idea" I answered as I crossed around the side of the couch to sit down next to Emily.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly" she said through greeted teeth.

"Oh I think you heard me just fine, and unless you give me a damn good reason for extremely expensive long distance call I think we are done here" I retorted as I sat down curling my legs up on the side of the couch.

"Because I am her mother!" she shouted through the phone.

"Sorry not good enough" I said thew a sigh

" Fine... I was only saying that its simple Katie can't have children and Emily can"

"Yes" I said actually curious about what she was going to say next

"But she is just going to through away being a mother for what-"

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I said threw a breathy laugh cutting her off "You now the sad part is this shit still fucking surprises" I said more calmly then I felt "She can still have children, we can still have children" I felt like I was educating a four-year old on physics and not a smart four-year old either. at this point Emily looked up at me with her big beautiful brown eyes and then looked away again which made me concerned and urged me to get off the phone and talk her even more.

"Even if you did have children I have done some research on the matter and it says that any children you bring into a **gay** household become **gay**" the way she was emphasizing on the word gay every time she said it was the last straw. It seemed every time I spoke to Jenna we reached a point in the conversation where one of us just snapped and this time it was me.

"Oh shove it up your tits!" I said exasperated

"What did you just say to me?"

"She said shove it up your tits mum" I heard say Katie chiming in threw a laugh. Jenna must have had the phone on speaker so she could multitask, which made this even worse knowing that she was rubbing in the fact that Katie could never conceive but her twin could.

"I heard what she said I just couldn't believe she would -"

"Are you about done now?" I asked cutting her off again

"Well if you would just give the phone back to Emily then-"

"I'm going to take that as a yes then" I said through a fake smile "Well Emily will give you a call when we get back to Bristol till then goodbye"

"Wait just one minute Naomi you can't just-" the line went dead as I pushed the end call button, and thew the phone at the adjacent fluffy white chair. Everything in this hotel was fluffy and white the room gave an appearance of a cloud when we first got here but after Emily and I had lived in it for three weeks it looked more like after a tornado hits.

_What a fucking bitch!_

"Tosser" I mumbled and I herd a small giggle next to me and I tuned to meet the puffy eyes of a petite bottle died fiery young red-head I reached my hand up to her face and wiped away a tear with my thumb. "that's better" I said softly as I pulled her chin closer with my finger tips till our lips met she kissed me back and our lips broke contact from the short peck our foreheads leaning on one and other "I love you Ems" I said peering into her light chocolate eyes.

"I love you too" she said back kissing me again Emily's kiss was my drug I couldn't go a day without it and a second without thinking about it our eyes closed as her lower lip massaged mine asking for entrance and it was granted our tongues intertwined in a dance and the kiss was more passionate than expected she turned her body completely toward me leaning her weight down on me she pushed me into a laying position.

I couldn't help but feel aroused as her wondering hands found my bare thighs and she began to pull of the gray shirt I had just put on our lips broke apart as the shirt hit the bottom of my chin she smiled as she looked down at by bare chest I looked at her and her eyes met mine her cheeky smile turning into one of mischievous proportion as she opened up the cardigan she borrowed from me while talking to her mum to reveal the pale bear body underneath. I drank in her beauty and pulled her hair from behind her head back down on me colliding our lips together again.

I ran my hands down her back and tore of the remaining fabric she broke our lips apart again now kissing down my neck to my collar-bone knowing exactly what to do to completely unravel me in every sense of the word she nibbled at a part of my chest just above my breast and a moan escaped my lips I could feel myself becoming wetter with every touch she smiled and looked up at me keeping eye contact as she kissed from the love bite down to my hip bone "Emily" I said breathlessly as her kisses continued passed my hips to my inner thigh she spread my legs widely to give herself the desired amount of room my body shook with anticipation as my hips trust toward her like a magnet. She had me mentally begging for her to take me but before I could voice my request. Her lips found my throbbing clit and I let out a high-pitched whimper as she began stroking it with her tongue "Fuck Ems!" I practically screamed. I couldn't believe the way she was making me feel but it's the same way I always felt every time Emily made love to me it was like the first time all over again the same forest the same pig t-shirt, same warmth coming off the fire as we did blow backs till I had the courage to kiss her.

Running my fingers down her back and passed her waist just then I felt a surge of bliss as Emily invaded me with two fingers I was becoming completely undone "Oh Jesus Christ!" with that the hands that had worked their way down Emily now clawed their way back up I taking a fist full of the bright red hair I pulled her head up

"I wasn't finished Naoms" Emily said seductively giving into the thrill of having her hair pulled I used it to pull her lips to mine and kissed her with an incredible amount of passion moaning into the kiss as she trusted her fingers in and out of me replacing the two fingers with three she smiled threw the kiss knowing my reaction would satisfy her I breathed in and out heavily as she curled her fingers inside me I could feel my muscles tense as my climax built I released the grasp I had on her hair for fear if ripping it from the scalp and griped the trough pillow my head lied against.

She broke our kiss and leaned down to my ear her hot breath against my skin "Come Naomi" she commanded in a husky sexy voice I shook my head in agreement as I bit down on my lower lip as she pushed her fingers further inside me to get my attention.

High-pitched noises came from the back of my throat I had no way of holding them back she smiled looking into my eyes wanting to see every thing and with one finale thrust inside me my hips buckled and I cried out Emily's name and she laughed proudly, and kissed me as I came down she broke us apart so she could peer into my eyes and watch my pupils shrink from there once lustful stature to what they were now.

"Jesus Em what the hell was that for, not that I'm complaining because I'm not but-"

"You like that" she said with the same Mischievous look she had as when she completely over took me with pleasure.

"I believe you could say that" I said still completely out of breath she watched my chest as it rose and fell from deep breaths as smiled as she so matter factually perved

"Now **that's** better" she said as she climbed off where she was mounted on top of me stark naked and walked around the couch I leaned up to watch her as she passed the connected kitchen "What the fuck Ems?" I questioned and she continued into the bedroom just before she became out of sight she turned reached her hand out and curled her index finger beckoning me to follow behind her like a sirens call I was putty in her hands I couldn't help but follow hell why wouldn't I follow after the things she just did to me. I walked into the room and looked around for the small fox of a girl but didn't see her I lifted up the comforter thinking she might have hidden under there just then I felt a pair of petite hands over my eyes

"Guess who" she said playfully

"Hint?" I asked reciprocating the tone she used

"Mmm... Ok... lets see red-head, five foot three..." she began listing physical attributes.

"Cute little dimples and a husky voice that makes mad with desire?" I asked jokingly

"That's the one" she said deepening her voice due my previous statement

"Sorry not ringing any bells" I said with a sigh

"Amazing girlfriend... and lover" she said kissing the back of my neck and sending shivers down my spine.

"I'm going to go with Emily, final answer"

"Yes, Its me however did you know?" she asked playfully as I turned around

"Lucky guess I suppose" I replied smiling. beaming back at me she pecked me on the cheek and flopped on the unmade bed I turn back to see her cute little arse before it hit the bed and she turned over.

"Come keep me warm you cheeky little perv" she retorted lightly

"Gladly" I replied climbing over to her I wrapped my arms around her waist and she nuzzled her face into the crook between my neck and shoulder "I like the Mexico at ours better" I said in a hushed tone

"What?" Emily asked looking confused.

"It's not that I'm not completely enjoying our trip just you, me, and the sunrise coming over the city" _and resting on your skin_ I thought as I caressed where the orange and pink glow was laying calmly on her upper arm she had laying on her side the lower half of her arm draped loosely over my waist. I snapped myself out of the trance I put myself in at the touch of Emily's skin "Though we should have known to not to mix alcohol, cooking and a pinata" I could feel her cheek mussels tension as she smiled against my skin at the thought of the memory I had just jogged in her head

"Yeah that was pretty moony I guess" she answered thew a smile then we both just lied in each others arms enjoying the silence that hung in the air for a few moments till Emily whispered something so softly if she hadn't been so close to my ear I would have missed it completely three words that were going to change our lives forever. More than 'I love her' changed us at the love ball more than 'We were special' changed us on the roof top when and she found out about Sofia. Because the three words Emily had just whispered were "Marry me Naomi".

**I don't know I thought it was a good cliff hanger sorry if you hate me for it I wouldn't blame you if you did, I would hate me too If I had to wait to find out Naomi's reaction to the proposal. Anyway constructive criticism is welcome in order to make the next chapter better. If your reading this it means you red my story so far so thank you so much and I will see you next chapter update :)**


	2. A Moment Like This

**Sorry the update took so long my computer crashed and I had to rewrite everything. Special thank you to uhhuhnaomily for editing the chapter, and thank you all for the wonderful reviews you have all been so kind. Enjoy the chapter guys!**

_'Marry me Naomi'_ the words bounced around in my head like a ping pong ball match. Shit it´s been almost twenty minutes and I haven't said anything yet. How could I though? My mind was both racing and blank at her words. I was hoping I could pretend.. we could just pretend she said nothing and that I heard nothing. However this was Emily, she could practically read my mind and right now it was screaming Run, leave now and never look back.

Emily felt my muscles tense and grip her tighter while I fought my natural instinct to flee. She lifted her head to peer into my eyes and I swear this little red-haired angel was seeing into my soul. Because everything froze, I mean the hustle and bustle of the outside world was still there just outside our window, but inside this room surrounding the bed was a bubble of sorts where all of time and space was placed on pause and all our bad past was wiped clean. There was no one and nothing that could keep me from loving this woman for the rest of my life, not even me.

"Emily, all I want to do is spend every second of time I have left making you happy, making you laugh and making you mine. Because I wasted so much time not doing that due to fear, but I'm not scared anymore of anything, and a lifetime with you is the least scary thing I could possibly imagine" I said with complete and utter certainty.

"Does that mean?" she asked attempting to hold back tears. She cupped her mouth with both hands in shock.

"Yes Ems, it means yes!" with those words she kissed me. This wasn't just any kiss though, this was the kiss that ended all kisses. It was as if we were no longer two separate people but extensions of one another.

I broke the kiss and leaned down to Emily's ear "Emily Campbell does have a nice ring to it" I said. She smiled and I began to nibble her ear knowing this would get her all hot and bothered.

"Mmm" she said licking her lips.

Knock knock knock "Room service" a woman said with a thick Spanish accent.

"Fuck off!" Emily said loud enough for the intrusive maid to hear her. I'm guessing she did hear her because I heard loud stomping of feet from our room to down the hall.

I lifted my head from her ear so she could see my questioning smile. "What?" She said in a breathy laugh.

"Nothing" I replied. I never noticed how much of me had rubbed off on her before.

I laid there winding my fingers through her hair. It was crazy how she could be so perfect effortlessly. I kissed her again rolling on top of her. She intertwined our feet together and I starting laughing because the bottoms of my feet were incredibly ticklish. "Sorry, forgot" she said innocently. I smiled at her and my phone buzzed so I leaned over and grabbed it. Emily protested at the loss of my attention. Laura had sent me a text asking if we wanted to make plans with JJ and her for dinner when we got back. I didn't know her well but JJ liked her, and Emily liked JJ. In a friend kind of way. She made it very clear to me that the shag she shared with him was just a pity fuck. Nothing more. Plus Laura wasn't the most annoying person ever so I could deal.

"Ems do you want to have dinner with Laura and JJ when we get back?" I asked not caring either way. I know she only texted me because she didn't want to text someone else JJ slept with. That was obvious because no one texts me but Emily and mum.

"Umm sure... But not tomorrow" she said.

"Well why not tomorrow?" I asked

"Because we're having dinner with my parents. It's a family dinner and I said I wouldn't go if you didn't come" she replied

"Fuck, you know I hate Fitch family dinners" I said rolling off her. The mood was definitely spoiled.

"Please, I need you there" she pleaded

"Fine, but I'm not going to be sucking up to any in laws" I said looking back at the phone "I'll tell her Thursday then, that gives us a few days between". I texted Laura back and went to lay the phone down and my eye caught the time "Jesus it's almost nine!" I said loudly flying off the bed.

"So what?" She said sitting up watching me grab a clean pair of knickers from my bag.

"We have to be on the plane at ten thirty so we only have an hour and a half because with or without us: it's leaving"

"Shit shit shit shit!" she said picking up the lace bra from our first night here off the floor. I looked around and found one and put it on. Mine was nothing special but the way Emily was looking at me when I turned around to check on Emily's progress made me glow even though she was almost fully dressed.

"Wow you're fast" I said picking up a blue v-neck shirt of the floor. Emily was wearing my black shirt with the red sleeves and skull and crossbones that I wore constantly, skinny jeans and was slipping on a pair converse. She looked like a cute little punk rock fan.

"Well I shared a room with Katie for seventeen years. There's no privacy, so you learn to change quickly" she said

"Well you look hot" I said with a wink.

"You too" she replied looking my mostly naked body up and down. I covered myself with the shirt and stuck my tongue out at her. Then I threw it on along with some leggings and brown boots.

"You want to go check out or start packing" I asked

"I'll start packing here. You hurry up though, I don't want to do this all by myself." she said picking up clothes in handfuls and shoving them in her bag.

"All right be back soon" I kissed her cheek on my way out. The elevators were a few doors down from our room and it didn't take long for it to reach our floor. It was nice to have a few minutes to myself. You know just me and my thoughts.

_I'm going to get married... Jesus I'm a fucking bride to be... Aww hell we both know I'm the bloke in this relationship but fuck if I'm wearing a tux... Oh shit that means I have to wear a dress... Bugger..._

So maybe I shouldn't be alone with my thoughts. The doors opened up to the lobby and I stepped out and walked over to the front desk. There was a ugly looking guy with horn- rimmed glasses in his early twenties typing at the computer "I need to-" I started

"One moment" he said and I looked down at him and his assistant managers tag that said his name was Harold. I stifled a laugh. "How may I help you?" he asked standing up.

"I need to check out of room 413." I said laying my key card on the desk.

"Ok well there will be an umm... late uhh... check-out umm...fee" he said his mind obviously somewhere else. I traced his line of vision with my eyes.

"Oh my god you are staring at my tits!" I yelled at him in shock.

"No way!" He replied looking down at papers on the desk. "Unless you wanted me to be" looking back at me and wiggled an eyebrow up and down. I was revolted by his creepy flirtation.

"What fee?" I asked flatly attempting to pay no attention to his advances.

"Well it's passed check out time and you have to pay for a late check-out" he replied sensing the coldness in my voice.

Thinking on my feet I said "Isn't there something someone in your position can do?" I asked batting my eyelashes at him.

"Wow..." he said astonished that his line had actually worked "I mean, I'm sure we could work something out" he peered over the desk to get a full look at me. "Let me take care of this for you and I'll be up to your room to work out a payment plan." he winked at me seductively.

This guy has been watching too many cheesy pornos.

"Can't wait" I said over my shoulder as I walked away.

I may be a feminist but there's no reason I can't use what I have to get what I want.

I pushed the elevator button and the doors opened. I stepped inside and let out an exasperated "Arsehole". That's when I noticed the little girl standing next to me. She was dripping wet wrapped in a towel with goggles strapped to the top of her head. "Shit sorry" I said "I didn't think anyone was-"

"It's ok I don't mind". She had a American accent and by the state of her I guessed she had gone to the pool downstairs. "Well, have a nice day" the girl said chipper as we came to her floor and left.

"Yeah you too" I replied. The elevator door opened at my floor moments later. Emily had latched the door so I could get in without her having to come open it for me. I came inside. "Emily I'm back" I said announcing myself. I grabbed the items of clothing from our rump on the couch this morning and her cell phone.

"There you are Naoms! I called a taxi with the hotel phone it should be here any minute" she said while stuffing clothes in my bag as hers was already full. I tossed her the phone and bent down to shove the last few things in my bag.

"Ems, unless you want to have a threesome with the ugly duckling we need to hurry". She was baffled by my nonchalance about what I had just said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'll explain later" I said pulling up the handle my bag and rolling it out of the room. Emily followed behind and I was happy we bought the suitcases with wheels remembering how heavy three weeks' worth of clothes was. She took my hand in hers as we walked toward the elevators.

I explained the Harold situation to her on the way down and she thought it was hilarious! "Well he should have known that if Cook can't get a 'Non-lezza willy waggle' out of you no man can'' she said laughing.

"Yup strictly muff for me" I said smiling, her laugh proceed to a snort which in turn made me laugh. The doors opened to the lobby and there stood the Ugly duckling himself.

"Hello" he said looking at me, then he looked down at my hand intertwined in Emily's. "Ladies" he smiled.

Emily looked at me and then her face got completely serious "So you're the guy" she asked

"Oh yeah" He replied "Wait what do you mean by the guy?" he looked confused and quite frankly so did I.

"You know: you take care of our little problem and we take care of yours." she eyed the bulge in his pants.

"Oh yeah that" he laughed "My end of the bargain is all taken care off" he said obviously checking out Emily.

"Good to know" she said leading me out the elevator and passing him completely.

"Wait what the hell? I thought we had a deal" he said pissed off.

"Thank you sir, the hotel service has been very accommodating". I snickered as she pulled me towards the taxi just outside the hotel doors. The driver was waiting next to the cab's trunk and opened it when he saw us approaching

"May I help you with those?" he asked.

"Yes please" Emily replied. We hopped in the back of the cab and waited for our driver. Our driver got in and I asked him to take us to the airport. He nodded yes and we took off.

"I can't believe the things guys will do for a shag" I said to Emily

"I can't believe the things girls will shag for" she said back

"You'd be surprised" I replied and an instant image of girls at our school like Katie came to mind.

"You're talking about Katie aren't you?" she said

" Scary how you read my mind like that" my eyes widened. She scooted to the middle seat and we looked out my window and took in our last few sights of Mexico. The ride went by too fast and it felt like mere minutes before we arrived at the airport.

Emily climbed out and started getting our bags from the trunk as I paid and thanked the driver.

I left the cab and Emily gave me the handle of my suitcase and closed the trunk. "I don't want to go" she said as we walked through the doors and over to the luggage check.

"Me neither" I returned her frown. The line went fairly quick but we were short on time. After our bags were out of our hands we could move more swiftly.

I glanced the arrival and departure boards and saw our plane would be leaving right on time, which was in less than thirty minutes "Damn it" I said

"We'll make it" she replied kissing the tip of my nose. We found security and passed the line without any red flags.

"You're right, you're always right" I said taking a deep breath as we approached our terminal with time to spare. We boarded several minutes later. The plane was set up with rows of seats in sets of 3 lining either side of the aircraft. The two of us found our seats, Emily by the window and I in the centre. We both buckled up in anticipation of the flight and it wasn't till the plane was practically full that a woman in business dress and a tight bun sat down on my other side.

"Hi I'm Emily" she offered her hand out to the woman, doing her usual chipper friendly Emily thing.

"That's nice" she said sarcastically looking at Emily's outstretched hand with disgust, and placing her laptop case under the seat in front of her, ignoring us both.

I took the hand that the wicked woman had just denied and kissed it lightly. Then I intertwined our fingers into a handhold and she laid her head on my shoulder. Her grasp on my hand got stronger as we took off. "I've got you" I whispered.

"Never let go" she replied.

"I won't" I smiled.

"Promise?" she asked

"Promise" I said and I felt her relax as I kissed her forehead. I cuddled her till she fell asleep on me and her soft breathing eventually lulling me into a sweet slumber.

_This girl who loved me with all her heart still had no idea how much I truly loved her._

**During the next chapter we will pick up back in Bristol and I think I'll do it in Emily's point of view. Let me know what you guys think about that any and all seductions are welcome, and again a quick review would be greatly appreciated. :)**


	3. A Complicated Kindness

**I finished the this chapter quickly for 3 main reasons. #1 My sister had been bugging me to write about a character in this chapter and I thought of a way to do it, #2 I felt the last chapter was a bit dry, #3 I just felt like writing and it flowed so well I almost didn't stop when I did haha :)**

Emily's POV.

After Naomi and I got back to ours we dropped the bags off in the living room. We agreed we were both starving so we took my moped and set off to find a bite to eat. We rode into town. "What are you in the mood for?" I asked over my shoulder.

"You" her one word answer sent a hundred images through my head and not one of them rated PG.

"Fish and chips" I suggested, my voice cracking from the cold.

"Sounds good, I know somewhere close, turn left here" she said. Naomi was holding me tightly with both arms wrapped around my waist like a hug keeping me warm and, more importantly, keeping her safe. I made the turn down the street that led us to a small park.

"There's a neat little food truck around here mum took me to a few times" Naomi said " It should be somewhere around… oh there it is." she pointed to a bright silver food truck on the other side of the lake that was right in the center of the park.

Seconds later I swung around the side of the truck. We pulled off our helmets and I took off my goggles. Leaving them by the moped I pet the bunny ears between the handle, and went to check out the menu.

"Afternoon" a cute brunette said.

"Hi, can we get two orders of fish and chips" Naomi asked.

"Sure would you like anything else" the brunette asked routinely. Naomi passed the question to me with her eyes and I shook my head. In response Naomi shook her head no at the woman.

"Ok then, it should be ready shortly. You can have a seat here till it's done." She pointed to three metal round tables with two chairs a piece. I walked over to one as Naomi paid for lunch. I sat down and looked out at the view across the lake. It was truly breath-taking.

"Is this seat taken?" Naomi asked smiling.

"My god" I said.

"What?" Naomi replied worried.

"You're radiating" I couldn't believe how amazing she looked. The green around her brought out her amazing features in all the right ways.

"Oh shut up" she said sitting down, but I could see the smile that she was holding back. she was biting her upper lip and she always does that if she tries to hold back her smile.

The brunette brought us our food. I thanked her and we ate pretty much in silence since there was no need for conversation really. I could tell something was wrong though.

"Talk to me" I said.

"What do you want to talk about?" She responded.

"I know when something is up with you and something is definitely up, so talk to me." I said a bit frustrated.

"This dinner tonight with your parents... umm are we telling them..." She looked and me with her unfinished question.

"We're engaged" I finished for her.

"Yeah" she frowned at my answer.

"If you want to we can?" I said unsteady, knowing full well Naomi was a loose cannon when it came to my parents.

"So..." she was obviously not satisfied. I thought about it for a bit and opened my mouth to reply but then…

"Effy" I replied

"What the fuck kinda answer is that Emily" she said confused and a bit pissed of.

"Oh no" I laughed "I mean: look its Effy" I pointed to the spot at the park in which she sat on a bench.

"That's nice but Ems I think we need to sort this out before tonight" she started talking as I left the table.

"Well come on then." I motioned holding my hand out to her. She took it but the look on her face was defeated for a moment. Then she obviously pushed the thought back for later and plastered a smile on and took my hand. We left our table and approached the bench.

"Is she crying?" Naomi whispered as we got closer. Effy turned around and saw us standing about five feet from her.

"Hi Effy" I said "Is everything alright?" I didn't know Effy that well. She was the mysterious member of our group and I was never into mysteries. I liked romance and the way she totally mind-fucked Freddy, Cook, and JJ was a bit ridiculous to be honest. However, she did smash my sister with a rock and I know I should have been mad about that. Although, now that I think back on it… I was honestly more impressed. Katie had that coming for a while and if it had been me I don't think I would have stopped at one nine stitch thick blodgen. Plus, other than each other, Naomi and I don't really have a lot of 'gal pals'.

"No it's not alright" she said

"Is it your mum and dad?" I asked. Due to Panda it was common knowledge that Effy's parents were going through a rough divorce and Effy kept a strong front, but all that pent up anger couldn't be good for someone.

"What the fuck?" she said confusing the shit out of us. "Oh my god! you really don't know" she said shocked.

"No we have no fucking clue what you're talking about" My look mirrored my words.

"He's dead" she said flatly

"Who's dead-"

I was cut off by a large gasp of air from Naomi who was taking a seat by Effy's side "Jesus Eff I'm so sorry" she said "I can't begin to imagine-"

"You're damn right you can't! While you were on holiday getting a tan and a shag, Freddy was murdered and Cook was thrown in jail."

"Shit" I said loudly. With the realization Effy turned to me then back at Naomi in a fucked up kind of way.

Well this is awkward I thought as I began to walk away to give them a moment

"No Emily stay" Effy said quietly "Sorry I'm being a twat it's just-"

"No really it's fine" I said as I took a seat next to Naomi.

"How did it, how did you-" Naomi didn't know where to start

"Karan came to my house after the police called her. She didn't know where else to go and she knew what I would do if I was the last one to find out." Effy didn't look at us as she spoke, even when she apologized she looked out at the bed of water. All of the anger and sadness of the world in her pale blue eyes, but this was Effy, she was never seen as weak. Crying in front of us was not an option. I don't know how she could be telling us this and just have her emotions turned off like that. Then again, I have been told on many times that I'm a very emotional person.

"Was it Cook? I mean to be honest I know he's a jealous guy but-" I said.

They both laughed dryly. I felt like I was the loser friend in the cool kids club that everyone keeps around as a pet.

"No Cook wouldn't" Naomi said.

She was right though. I had only experienced the real James Cook once in a bathroom. Even though most girls that go to Roundview can say that, they don't mean it like I do. Naomi had gotten to know him and saw the real Cook on multiple occasions. She even became one of his best friends. Before Effy dumped him, I honestly thought she had seen the real Cook too.

"Do you know what happened?" Naomi asked

"My Therapist beat him to death with a baseball bat." Effy said nonchalantly.

"Well that's just about as fucked up as it gets" Naomi replied

"Yeah that really is, isn't it?" Effy said

"So how's Cook mixed into this?" Naomi asked

"Well it turns out the night of the party at Freddy's shed Foster was there..."

"Foster's the Therapist right?" Naomi asked and Effy nodded her head yes in reply.

"Creepy" I added

"Yeah well Cook followed him home and then foster tried to kill him when Cook found out about Freddy, so Cook being Cook smashed him to a pulp. The cops came because they had gotten calls from disgruntled neighbors, and found Cook kicking the shit out of him. He almost beat him to death." Effy's face had an odd calmness about it that made me uncomfortable.

"Jesus" Naomi said

"I wish he'd finished the job" Effy said.

"Then he would have been arrested for murder" Naomi replied.

"Yeah and that bastard would be dead" she yelled. That was it. Effy broke down crying and leaned on Naomi's chest for support. Could it be? Was the great Effy Stonem showing actual physical emotions? Naomi was obviously uncomfortable since she wasn't really an emotional person except when it came to me of course. Even that is only because I was, but she was patting Effy on the back trying to console her the best she could.

"I hate him" Effy said "his pills... his treatment... his fucking voice in my head.. he's evil Naomi...I just... I just want it out!"

I just wanted to hug her and tell her that the sick fuck would get what he deserved.

"he's not in there" Naomi said while patting Effy's head softly.

''But Freddy always will be''. ''Every time you see someone riding by on a skateboard you will look twice, every camping trip you go on you'll think about how his skin felt on yours, and every time you think of him your heart will skip a beat''. ''But if you sit here hating that asshole of a sociopath you're letting him win! Don't you see he's a monster? He will pay for it, but right now you need to be strong because now you need to live for the both of you because, to be brutally honest, Freddy can't'' Naomi said while looking Effy directly in the eyes.

''That's horrible! I thought.. shit, should I say something?

"You're right" Effy said surprising me. I guess I didn't speak mental but, on the bright side, we could add that to the long list of Naomi's special talents.

"Thanks I needed a kick in the arse" Effy said. She sat up and wiped her eyes. She pulled a pre- rolled spliff from her pocket and lit it. She took a large inhale of smoke, and then offered it to Naomi.

"I'd better not, I have an important... Umm thing tonight and I don't want to show up stoned... you understand right?" Naomi said.

"Yeah sure whatever" she said and offered it to me.

"Do you also have an important thing tonight?" she asked me.

"Yes" I responded "But for this occasion I want to be as stoned as possible" I took the spliff from her hand and took a large inhale as well, and got a questioning look from Naomi.

"Fine fuck it" Naomi said while taking it from my hand and inhaling herself. Passing it back she asked if Effy was going to be alright. She replied with the usual Effy smile that could hold the answer to every question in the universe and to no question, all at the same time.

"I'll see you around" she said as she stood up.

"Yeah sure" Naomi said as we both also stood up. Then Naomi hugged her, this time slightly less awkward than when she had attempted to console her earlier.

"Thank you Emily" Effy said hugging me as well.

"Anytime". I wasn't quite sure what I did to help, but I was happy to do it.

"Good luck at your important thing tonight" she said smirking and then she walked away.

She's not mysterious, she's lonely I thought. I guess that only makes Freddy dying even worse.

"Everyone loves Effy" I said sarcastically. As we walked back to my moped Naomi laughed.

"That's terrible" she said "Anyway I never saw the appeal. I always liked younger Fitch twins, but maybe that's just me." she shrugged, making me smile.

We jumped back on my moped and rode home. I couldn't help but think about poor Freddy. A face I saw so often and never would again, no one ever would again. His sister who had gone to our house because she could feel something was wrong. Would my sister still do that for me or had our relationship gotten to a place where we could never go back? And what about my mum? I didn't even want to think about that.

We had thrown a Birthday party for Freddy in his absence, but maybe he was there. We just couldn't see him. These awful thoughts crossed my mind all at once.

When we got home and began walking to the door, Naomi saw the look on my face.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Freddy… I just can't... I feel so bad, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." I said unable to look her in the eyes.

"You're never going to lose me Ems, don't you get it when I said I love you so much it's killing me? I meant it. You're my first and my last love. That's never going to change Emily, I swear.

"I love you too" I said kissing her and unlocking the door with the key Naomi gave me when I moved in. She always knows what to say to make me feel better. I shut the door behind us and Naomi began to lead us up to the bedroom. The problem was now that if I were to tell everyone at dinner tonight that I was marrying Naomi, it might be the last time I would be allowed into my family's home. Up until I spoke to Effy I would have been ok with that, but now I knew we needed to take this announcement more slowly. I just didn't know how Naomi was going to take this.

"We can't" I said breaking our kiss.

"Oh ok, so are you saving yourself for marriage? Because Emily: I hate to break it to you but I think it's a bit late for that. Around two years give or take" she said smirking at me.

"We need to talk" I said pulling myself out of her arms and sitting on the bed.

"Ok is there something wrong?" she asked confused.

"No, not exactly I just need to talk to you for a bit is all." I said.

She sat down across from me on the bed.

"Shoot" she replied looking at me with worry.

"We can't tell them tonight" I said unable to look at her.

"Wait what?" she said "Why not?"

"It's not the right time, I need to talk to Katie before to make sure-".

"What? to make sure she's cool with us getting married?… You know she won't be"

she took my hands in hers and said "Emily it's like a bandaid: you just have to rip it off, but I'll be there every step of the way to try to smooth it out with you after you've told them." she said sweetly.

"No you don't get it" I said trying to put my thoughts into words.

She dropped my hands hurt in her eyes "Are you embarrassed of us?" she asked "I thought you wanted this, why did you even ask me if-".

"Of course I want this! I want this more than I've ever wanted anything before. It's just that don't want to lose my family. Is that so wrong? I want them in my life and if that means I have to wait a while to tell them I will." My voice was louder and harsher than expected.

"Actually I don't think you get it, I will give you all the time you need because my feelings for you will never change, but you have to understand theirs won't either." Naomi said.

she stood up and walked out of the room. I followed her.

"Naomi don't do this" I said calling to her as she walked down the stairs.

"No Emily you don't do this" tears welled up in her eyes as she looked back at me "I want this... I want us... but do you?" She slammed the door behind her. I was smart enough to know following her was not a clever idea. I knew she needed time to cool off, so I slumped against the bedroom door and began to cry.

Here I go again: Emily Fitch the original emotional roller coaster.

Several minutes later the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs wiping my eyes, completely prepared to apologize to my Naomi and tell her she was right, and I was being completely stupid. I swung open the door with a smile and there stood Katie in all her glory. The shining look on my face morphing into a sullen frown.

"Hey Emsy, long time no see." she said hugging me tightly.

Oh shit! I thought my eyes bugging out widely as I froze on the spot.

**In the great words of Pandora Moon "People can't always be perfect cuz that's not real is it?" I hope you liked it though, as always a review would be greatly appreciated They keep me going when I have writers block haha. :)**


	4. A Unknown Certainty

**Sorry it took so long I just started up with school again and have been flooded with the course load. Everyone of your reviews and PMs have meant so much to me even if I can't thank you properly ****_Guests._**** Really they keep me going after a long boring paper or 40 some odd Trigonometry problems, so Te amo (I love you) that's right I'm taking Spanish! ;) Anyway I will stop taking up your time and let you read now.**

"Katie what are doing here?" I asked remaining still as her unwelcome hands were loosely wrapped around me. All the red was gone from her hair and it was dyed to the lovely shade of brown from when we were younger.

"Came to see you, silly" she responded pushing her way into the house.

"Just invite yourself in why don't you?" I said sarcastically while I closed the door behind her.

"Kay" she said not noticing the tone in my voice. "So... how was your holiday?"

"Fine" I said flatly. I really didn't want to talk to her since our last conversation wasn't exactly cheerful…

_"Emily if you go on this trip she'll think it means you forgive her!" Katie yelled as I packed my bag for Goa. Naomi was out buying suntan lotion I would later not use and what would result in me getting horribly burnt there on our third day. _

_"Good!" I said looking down at two bikinis deciding which one to bring._  
_"What do you mean __**good**__? She cheated on you, she lied to you, she broke your fucking heart!"_  
_"Well I forgave her you twat!" I yelled throwing both suits in my bag._

_"Why? she's a selfish cow!" Calming herself down she said "She is only going to hurt you in the end." I looked at her and saw she had serious concern in her eyes._

_"Katie, you just have to trust me. I know what I'm doing." I smiled lightly at her._  
_"I do trust you... I just don't trust her." _  
_"She loves me and I love her-"_

"Yeah at the party the other day you saw her 'confession of love' but I saw her pulling you back in as you were just getting strong enough to leave."

_I looked away from her, not wanting to listen to the cruel words of my sister.  
"Emily you know I'm right." Katie said._

"I think you should go." I said coldly  
"What?" She responded confused by my words  
"If you can't support me and my relationship I think you should leave." I heard the floorboards creak as she turned to walk out the room.

_"I'm your sister so I'll always be there for you but I can't watch this train wreck so when you're done being the puppet for Naomi Campbell's sick enjoyment let me know."  
Tears welled up in my eyes when the words fell from her lips.  
"Fuck off" I yelled loudly. I tried to slam the bedroom door shut but it was caught by a white trainer.  
"Ouch" Naomi exclaimed  
"Sorry" I opened the door again and threw myself into her arms.  
"I just really need a hug right now" I said while my knees buckled because of the sadness I was feeling.  
We stood there as I cried and Naomi held me while she whispered: "shush... It's ok... Everything is going to be ok".  
I needed her more than I needed air so if I was forced to choose between my sister, who I grew up with side by side through thick and thin, or Naomi I wouldn't have to think about it, not even for a second which only made it worse._

"Nice, so do you want to go get some lunch or something?" She asked  
Shaking my head from the memory of the last time we spoke I looked down at the floor.

"No, I was just at the park and ate there." I said fiddling with my hands and refusing to meet her needy eyes which I could feel on me.

"Well we can do something else then." She said optimistically  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea" I said.  
"Why not?"  
"Well it was a rough flight, and we have the dinner later... so I should get some rest till then I guess." I struggled to find an excuse as to why I didn't want to see her.

"Oh ok well yeah..." She trailed off then returning to the Katie I know when she threw her hands in the air and said "This is stupid!"  
"Well then be honest and tell me: ''why you are here?" I said throwing my hands to my side and looking up at her.  
"I... well I'm ...you know... to... I'm sorry" she said meekly, her voice lowering with every stuttering patch of words.

I stood in shock. _Had Katie just admitted she was wrong?_

"Go on" I attempted to keep a smug look on my face.

"You and Naomi, she makes you happy..."  
"She really does" I said the smugness replaced with a soft smile.

"Emily I love you and I don't want to lose you as my sister or friend. We used to spend a ridiculous amount of time together, and now we haven't talked since... well you know when and I-I miss you. She smiled at me apologetically.

"I missed you too" I said. Holding a grudge against her was exhausting and to be honest I wanted to tell someone about my trip.

We sat down and drank tea and talked on the couch about my trip. Katie said she had found her calling and that one day she would play a long lost relative on desperate housewives, which of course is her favorite show. She made me laugh talking about her big Hollywood dreams but, honestly, if anyone could make it in the entertainment business it was Katie.

"I need to tell you something" I said on a slightly more serious note.  
"Alright" she said urging me to continue.

"I asked... On the trip..." I couldn't seem to find my words today. "I asked Naomi to marry me." I said. A silence hung between us for just a bit too long.  
"Why would you go and do that?" She asked finally.  
"I don't know…maybe because I want to spend the rest of my life with her" I laughed dryly  
"You know what I mean… why now?"  
"Why not now?" I responded simply.

"You're both going to different Universities next year, going down different paths."  
"We'll make it work." I said firmly.

"Fine" she backed down "But good luck telling this one to mum" she said.  
We both knew what an atomic bomb she was on the subject of my fiancé.

"That's not funny, she's going to kill me." I said only half joking.  
"No she is going to kill Naomi, she is going to 'fix' you." She said laughing and putting air quotes around the word fix.  
"Like a dog?" I put my hands between my thighs and took a sharp inhale of air through clenched teeth. We both laughed  
"Yeah something like that" she said as we settled.  
"Hey can you blame her, you look like an Emo Barbie doll" she said eyeing my look I had thrown on for the plane ride.  
"What Naomi said it looked hot" I said mouth gaping.

"Yeah I know _we_ have the body that can pull of anything, doesn't mean we should always be testing the theory though." She said.  
I looked down at the shirt and smiled. It was Naomi's and just that could make me blissfully happy.  
"Well on the bright side: if you both live through dinner I get to throw a wedding" she smiled and I gave her a questioning look due to her past with events such as this.

"This one will be better than the last one, I promise" she said.

"Since you smashed the maid of honor at the last wedding you planned, I don't think you set the bar too high". I laughed at Katie, who now really wished she hadn't told me anything about the matter.

"It wasn't at the wedding it was during the bachelorette party!" She attempted to defend herself. My eyebrows rose questioningly.

"You know what, I still have to pick up some stuff for this evening so I'd better go" she said quickly, half wanting to change the subject and half honestly realizing that time was catching up with the two of us.

I nodded in agreement. "I'll see you both at six yeah?" she hopped off the couch in that graceful sophisticated Katie way.

"Yeah sure can't wait" I said as I walked her to the door.

I walked into the kitchen with the leftover tea and poured it down the drain. Leaving the dishes in the sink for late,r I glanced at the clock and it was already passed four thirty. We had been talking for at least two hours. Which also meant Naomi had been gone for at least two hours.  
I looked back down at my clothes deciding whether or not to change. Her smell was etched into the fabric and it intoxicated me. I pulled myself together and got out my phone to ring her but when I heard ringing up stairs I figured she had left it here. But I followed her phone's song anyways. I grabbed something out of my underwear drawer from upstairs and put it in my pocket with a smile, and I set out to look for her.

I checked the park where she would go after a fight during our _rough patch_ last year and didn't see her, so I sat on the swing and waited, hoping she would walk by. I was planning how to fix this in my head, but being as this was Naomi, nothing ever goes as planned.

"Sorry" Naomi's voice rang in my ear several minutes later.

I jumped, a bit startled by her presence.  
She sat on the swing next to me. Before I could get my I'm an idiot speech in, she already started talking. "I wasn't thinking about it from your point of view. It's your family, tell them in your own time." she said smiling at me.

_Good lord I really am an idiot, she's apologizing to me? How on earth did I get so lucky? _  
"No you were right, I was being a total twat" I said.  
"Well I'm not going to argue that but..."

"I do want us Naomi, I really do" I smiled back losing myself in her eyes.  
"Good, because there's no backing out, I love you too much to let you go."  
Her voice was soft and my heart melted at her words. I pulled the chain from her swing closer to me and kissed her. I grabbed the small ring I was concealing in my left pocket.  
"I want this to be official. I want everyone to see this on your finger and know you are mine." I said as I revealed a small silver engagement ring. She smiled and kissed me.

"Emily, you make one hell of an apology." She beamed.

"Yeah well you seem to inspire it in me." I said as cheeky as possible.  
She kissed me again with fiery desire and, like on a cue, my phone buzzed in my pocket "Oh just check it." she said.  
"Alright, but I'm not done with you yet" I said.  
_'Are you on your way?' _Was the text Katie sent me because, most likely, mum was badgering her about me.

"I guess we will have to pick this up later" I said frowning and turning the mobile so she could see it.

"Well shit, let's get this done and over with then" she sighed.

I put the ring on her finger and smiled up at her.

"Are you sure you want me to wear this tonight?" She asked, not wanting to ruin the moment but also because of how I was feeling earlier today.  
"Yeah I'm sure" I responded. Smiling and knowing full well this would be a dinner no one would forget any time soon.

_'We're leaving now' _I texted back.  
_'K' _was her response

_Really Katie how hard is it to push the O before the K, I get you want to shorten some things, but it's not necessary for it with a two letter word._

We walked hand in hand, enjoying the fresh air of the evening. Naomi lit a fag to calm her nerves as we approached the house. To any outside observer, on any given day, Naomi was a confident young woman, but to me she was a gorgeous mess. My gorgeous mess. She threw the butt on the concrete and smashed it into the ground with the bottom of her boot.

"Ready?" I said cautiously.  
She nodded her head and we walked to the front door.  
_ding dong_ the doorbell sounded.  
As we waited for a response, Naomi gave me a funny look. "What?" I asked

"No cat flap" she sighed my eyes darted to the lower left corner of the door and frowned as I saw the same as she had. She kissed me lightly and my smile returned.

"Hi, Naomi" James said spraying his mouth with peppermint breath spray and kissing the air.  
"Dream on" she responded  
"Is that Emily?... Rob who's at the door?" mum echoed.  
"Yeah it's me" I said as James moved over to let us in the house.

"Oh I will" he eyed Naomi from behind.  
As she came inside, she did one of her classic eye rolls and walked into the kitchen with me. Katie and mum were arguing about god knows what.

"If you had gone to the store when I said, instead of god knows where-"  
she cut herself off "Emily dear it's been so long" she shuffled over and hugged me, and I put my hands around her uncomfortably. It was a pleasant surprise to find Katie had come to see me of her own volition and on top of that had not told mum about our conversation. When she finished hugging me she turned to Naomi "How nice to see-" she cut her sarcastic voice off again but this time for a whole different reason. The light reflecting off the silver ring had caught her eye. "Oh dear, you see this was... And you had to..." She was so livid she couldn't even form full sentences.

"Honey where's the remote" Rob called walking in the kitchen "Emily you look so tan, maybe we should go to Mexico Yeah."

"Robert Fitch-she-is -wearing- my-great-grandmother's-engagement-ring!" Her lips pursed in anger and you could literally cut the tension in the room, something dad was apparently oblivious to. My hand found Naomi's and I gripped it tightly.

"She's wearing the what? Oh you're joking alright haha nice one!"  
"This is not a joke!"  
He walked over to her side

"Oh... Umm well... We can just… Sorry, I got nothing" he shrugged

"What?" she said turning her glare from Naomi to Rob.

"I'm going to take James to get take away pizza for everyone." He said.  
Wow, dad really was useless at times like this.

"I have been cooking this meal-"  
"Mum I'm not sure the chicken should be that color." Katie cut in.

"Fine" she said shortly and I smiled at Katie.  
"I want to stay! It's just getting interesting!" James bellowed.  
"Go with your father!" She yelled and he cursed and grumbled as he slammed the door behind them.

Her glare turned on me now "How could you do this?" Her words were vile.

"Do you hear what comes out of that trap!" I yelled  
"Jenna I honestly didn't know it was-" Naomi began.

"You stay out of this, you-" she turned on Naomi and my protective instinct kicked in.  
"Leave her alone." My voice was so commanding and forceful I almost surprised myself. My mum's look was one of total shock.

"Emily" Naomi looked at me her eyes saying 'Not like this'. I released a deep sigh.

"You gave it to me, and I gave it to her. It's that simple" I said calmly.

"It was meant to stay in the family" she said short tempered.

"It is staying in the family! If you had given it to James and he gave it to some girlfriend this wouldn't be an issue" I said. Katie and Naomi exchanged looks of awkwardness.

"Well no, he would give it to his kids and then after." She looked at me as if she had said something like what was the weather today, just stating a fact.

"Want to help me clean up a bit?" Katie offered to Naomi who in turn looked at me.

I kissed her cheek and released my grip on her hand telling her to go.

"Do you really have to do that in the house?" Mum said.

"You are-" I stopped myself "You're ridiculous!" I laughed. Everything I had in me was now being used to control myself. I literally could not think of any other words other than the ones James uses to describe Katie. She took a deep breath and it looked as if she was attempting to use all the brain power that the homophobic twat could muster.

"Umm.." She took in another deep inhale and put on a creepy smile "Emily dear, why exactly did you give her that ring?" Her tone was unnaturally light.  
"Well I asked her to marry me in Goa, and gave her the ring a little less than an hour ago" I sarcastically smiled.

"Even if this was for a real marriage-" she was cut off by the breaking of a dish on the floor.  
"You selfish cow, can't you see she's happy mum! Why are you trying to take that from her?" my mouth dropped at Katie's words.

Was she backing me up? Really being the sister I needed right now?

"Katiekins!" My mother said, confusion written all over her face.  
"No! your denial and need to keep this family perfect, is screwing us all up!" Tears filled her eyes and I quickly realized this wasn't about Naomi and I anymore. It was a chance for her to tell her mum how she was feeling without having to come outright about it all. We all just stared at each other for several moments.  
"Pizza pizza!" Robs voice came in the doorway. "Why are you crying love?" He put down the take away pizza and walked over to hug Katie.  
"Tears and cat fights, awe… is it that time of the month again?" James said smugly

"Fuck off" Katie said  
"Mum she said fuck!" James complained

"That's nice dear, now set the table" she was just going through the motions since her mind was somewhere else completely.

"But-" she cut him off with a look that concealed all of her anger from the previous conversion. He did so, but unhappily. We all ate in an uncomfortable dead silence.  
"So how was the trip?" Rob asked

I didn't look up from my plate, and didn't respond. Thankfully Naomi answered him.  
"Well, we saw a lot of interesting sights, and umm… met a lot of interesting people."  
She lied, in all actuality we barely left the bed… let alone the room. I giggled and we exchanged looks.

"Oh, that sounds fun." he responded to Naomi's vague answer.

"So-" Jenna paused as all eyes turned on her. "What is your mother up to these days?" Her voice was too nice and it left a bad taste in my mouth.

"She's doing some human rights work in Cambodia." Naomi replied picking the toppings off her slice. I now knew how my dad felt, to be completely clueless in awkward situations. Not only were Naomi and mum being civil, but it seemed as if they were making small talk.

_Is this the fucking apocalypse or something?_

"Oh and how is that?" mum asked  
"Well she hasn't been thrown in prison in a foreign country yet, so as well as protesting can go I suppose." Naomi quipped, and mum laughed.  
_  
What the hell? This It so much worse than the apocalypse! _

I felt like I was in a bad episode of the twilight zone.  
"Not that this isn't creepy and all because this is literally the definition of strange, but I need to see a man about head shots in the morning." Katie said excusing herself from the table.  
"All right dear, I'll see you in the morning" mum said.

"Goodnight, I'm glad you're back!" She said hugging me as she passed.

"Goodnight Katie, I'll see- I mean call you tomorrow." I said unsteadily as our relationship had just been bandaged earlier today.  
"Yeah, I can come by yours after... You know if you're both free that is?" Katie said reciprocating my tone.  
"Yeah that'd be nice" Naomi smiled.  
"Well I'll text you before I start heading over" she said.  
"Sounds fine" I said  
"Well isn't that nice you girls getting along" mum sang, with that Katie left the room and marched up the stairs to her room.  
"Yeah, it is nice" I replied half to myself.  
After we finished eating James and I cleared the table while Naomi and mum talked in the living room.  
"I'm scared" James whispered.

"Me too" I said back. I walked over to the front door and saw them on the couch chit chatting about this and that. I reminded myself that this is what I always wanted so why was there this unsettling feeling? Naomi caught me watching them and looked up at me. I reached out my hand to her like she had at the love ball two years ago showing her first public display of affection for me.  
"Well, this was fun, we should do it again sometime." Naomi said as she stood up to walk out of the room, mum followed after her.

"Well why don't you come by sometime and we can do something just the two of us."  
"Yeah sure" Naomi smiled as mum walked us out. We got a little while down the street before I had to ask.  
"So Naoms just wondering you know… What the hell that was about?" I said

"What?" She asked. I couldn't tell if she was being her usual sarcastic self or really didn't know.

"You and my mum getting along!" I said frankly.

"Well what do you want from me Ems? You act like you want Jenna and I to be friendly but when it happens you change your mind, a bit indecisive don't you think?" She looked confused.  
"It's one thing to want it, it's another to see Satan playing nice with the angels." I said making her laugh.  
"Yeah I guess, but I'm really trying at this because it's important to you."

"I appreciate that" I said shamefully. She was swallowing her pride and befriending her for me and all I do is question her. "I don't deserve you miss campbell."

She took my hand in hers and I looked down at our intertwined fingers. It amazed me how her hand fit in mine so perfectly, like we were a personal puzzle and she had been my missing piece.

"Damn right you don't" she joked kissing me on the cheek "You deserve better"  
"There is no one better" I said as we approached the front door.  
"We should really get our own place" she said nodding to Gina's car in the driveway.  
"Yeah I don't mind though, your mum loves me" I said.  
"Do you want to face your mum the morning after a long night of very loud intimate moments?" She asked I looked at her, "When she is in the next room and your walls are paper thin?" She finished one very awkward mental image later and I agreed.

We came inside to see Gina passed out on the couch. We crept up the stairs as not to wake her. I took of my clothes to get into bed, but when I turned around Naomi was staring at me still fully dressed. I started sleeping naked because she did and honestly I liked the contact of our bare skin. "Naomi!" I said watching her eyes mirror her thoughts, she closed to two foot gap between us and kissed me  
"Your body ain't that special" she said with smirk in her voice. She was referring to what I had said at the lake to get her to undress.

"Oh poor Naomi, has your ego still not gotten over that one?" I retorted a smirk from my excellent come back peaking on my lips.  
"No, you have proven on many occasions just how special you think my body really is." She said. I kissed her softly and she put her cold hands on my waist.

"You're freezing" I said  
"Oh sorry" she replied, her hands leaving my skin.  
"I don't know I kinda liked it" I said softly as I reached my hands under her shirt knowing they would be just as cold. I felt a shiver through her body. She kissed my neck, not jumping back like I did. She took of her shirt and she trailed her lips from my neck to my shoulder lightly nipping every so often.

"No you said I'm too loud to be with when your mum is in the house." I teased  
"No... that's... not... what... I... meant..." Between every word she kissed further down my body.  
"Then choose your words more carefully next time and you might actually get some fanny." I said matter of factly hopping on the bed and away from her seductive touch. I threw the covers over my exposed skin as not to be too cruel.  
"Really?" She questioned her shirt in one hand.

"Really!" I responded lying my head down on the pillow. "Can you shut the lights before you come to bed" I said unable to keep the evil giggle at bay.  
"Prude" she said turning of the lights as she stripped down.

"Are we resorting to name calling now?" I asked  
"Yes, I'm petty like that" she said cuddling me into her arms.

"Then you're lucky I love you" I said back.

"You have no clue." She finished closing her eyes and kissing my forehead softly.

**I'm sorry if you didn't like Katie in this but she is a bitch at times that's just part of being Katie. Just like she loves her sister and will do whatever she has to in order to protect her even if that's not necessarily the right thing to be doing. You guys are Skins fans you know what I'm talking about so enough about Katie Fucking Fitch! I read Coin Laundry and it freakin rocked, so I would appreciate an honest opinion on how I'm doing with portraying our lovely ladies. By honest I mean don't lie to me and say something like "Best job ever!" because there are so many amazing stories I'm sure you have red, and If I'm wrong #1 supper sorry :( #2 Welcome! and #3 Stop reading my shitty story and go read something like "It's so Fragile haha! P.S. Even if you're not new to the fandom and you haven't read that one yet do yourself the best and worst favor ever and read it! Any who as usual please leave a review till next time, "Stay alive, I will find You!" xx**


	5. A Small Good Thing

**Sorry to everyone for the wait, my family got some troubling news. Needless to say I have been doing a lot of crying, hence the delay. Well I'm need of something to distract me and writing does the trick so hopefully. It won't be as long of a wait next time. This is another one of the M rated chapters for the Guest who requested "more sexy scenes" but its not all sex there is some storyline in here too. **

Several days passed rather quickly. We bounced back from the jetlag with ease, and Katie stopped by every other day. The two of us texted off and on when she wasn't at auditions for shampoo commercials. She explained that for now she had to get in something, anything really in order to be taken seriously. I ,knowing nothing about the industry, nodded politely and bull shit my way through all conversations regarding Katie's career. It was Naomi who suggested Katie made porn. "What? It's a film, just a different kinda film!" She said insistently. Katie gave her a death glare in response.

Dinner at Laura and JJ's last night had been well, it was at least less weird than the one with my parents. that is once Laura and I got passed the whole me and your boyfriend have, as Panda puts it "Surfed and turfed". Ok so to be honest we didn't really get passed it.. she didn't want to talk to me and I didn't really want to talk to her so she spoke to Naomi. I talked to JJ however every so often she would turn to see JJ laugh or smile and would say something like, "JJ Albert needs changing", "Albert needs feeding",or "Can you check on dinner?" It would have been fine if she had just invited Naomi but she invited me too and the thought that I wanted JJ was a bit irrational. I mean Chill bitch I don't want your man! Everything calmed down a bit once Naomi proudly showed her the ring.

"That's amazing, good for you!" She had said smiling a little less tense than before.

Naomi said "How could she not be jealous? You're just about the most amazing thing on earth, and after you she's about as appealing as the ugly duckling from the hotel."

Naomi and I decided to start the honeymoon phase early as she was going off the Uni in less than two months. Even though she said she would wait for Goldsmith's till after the wedding.

"Bull shit!" I called her out "Theres no way you're giving up on school for floral arrangements."

I sat up in bed looking at her. She looked so cute at daybreak and nightfall. Though, to be honest, any time in between as well. But today of all days she looked amazing as a pale ring of sunlight burned in over the clouds through the window like a lit cigarette. It was one of those rare days it Bristol that wasn't dark and dreary, and she had conveniently set up a meeting with Katie that just so happened to be the day she was supposed to register for classes. I paused changing my tone "You'll be an amazing politician changing the world one vote at a time... and I'll drop Lily and Kat off at school..." I slipped into a recurring daydream.

"Who the hell are they?" She asked.

"Our daughters!" I faked a horrified expression.

"Oh silly me, how could I have forgotten about our daughters?" Her sarcasm was noted but I could tell she liked the prospect of a family as much as I did. "So in this scenario, do you work or stay at home cooking and cleaning?"

"Was that some kinda housewife joke?" I asked

"Now Ems you know I'm a feminist, but I can't stop picturing you in an apron, just an apron... and then no apron." She smiled as this fantasy of hers played out in her head. She kissed me with a surge of passion and slipped her hand under the covers.

"But the kids!" I said.

"They won't be home for hours." She played along.

I kissed her back leaning her agency the bed. "This is why you need to be in law" I broke our kiss.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"You're great with loopholes." I said.

"Thanks, I'm also a good multitasker you know." She smiled recapturing my lips and pulling herself on top of me. I moaned in to her mouth as her hips thrusted against my own. I felt her warm palm against my bare breast and her sloppy sensual kiss moved down my neck nipping in all the right places. A high pitched noise came from the back of my throat as she took my breast in her mouth, her teeth brushing against my hard nipple and her fingers rubbing the other. My firm thigh found the place between hers and she began to grind on it. Her deep blue eyes shut tight with lust.

"Oh fuck!" I ran my fingers through the tangled waves in her hair as she sucked and licked. Her own breasts rubbed on my stomach and I moaned as her lips continued their way on their love path Naomi had set long ago. Finding my abs and giving them wet kisses. "Yes" I said immediately as she inched further down. Her hand released its grip on my tit and traced it way down the curves of my body, afraid an inch of skin would go unloved by her. Her hand found my inner thigh and in turn the hot slick within my center. My hips thrusted and I bit down on my lower lip. Naomi played with my hard clit and my pupils dilated almost completely eclipsing the brown. There was a heat filling the air as she watched my naked figure paralyzed by want. When she found a sustainable rhythm she removed her other hand from the small of my back and began her own rhythm keeping in time with the one she was using on me. A wave of desire washed over me, causing me to pull her up on top of me again crashing our lips together. I found the non existent space between us and my hand found her center. Realizing what I wanted she removed her own hand.

A throaty "Jesus fuck!" Escaped as she broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"Slower." I muttered wanting to ride out this Naomi Campbell induced high as long as possible. Her eyes were the most amazing shade I've ever seen them and I have spent many days lost it their essence. But there was painful lust behind them this time.

"I can't Ems... I need you." Her breasts heaved against my own with her breathless words. I coiled against her fingers as the pace instead of slowing, sped up.

"Naomi!" I cried out as the rush of desire hit me and I took my fingers off her clit and thrust them inside her. She groaned deeply in my ear and it wasn't long before I felt her come. My muscles were all tense and hungry for what they knew was about to about to happen.

"I-love-you" she says pausing to kiss different areas of my neck and collarbone before recapturing my lips with hers. Our tongues began a dance of sort as she began grinding on my hips again. Mine then buckled against hers. She smiled with adoration that never failed to make me blush. She climbed off of where she had been straddling me and lied on her side facing my direction. I mirrored her actions. Then she played with my hair absent minded, "Tell me you love me." Naomi muttered after a while.

"I love you." I said seriously and without hesitation, leaving no room for interpretation of any kind.

"Good" she said a simply kissing the tip of my nose and popping up out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked feeling a bit needy. She knew I loved to cuddle after we made love almost as much as she did.

"To make breakfast for the children." She smirked grabbing an old shirt.

"Fuck them! I want you to all to myself." I said watching her pull the item of clothing over her head.

"Now Emily... sharing is caring." She leaned down on the bed and pecked me on the lips. I watched as she walked out of the room.

I heard a phone buzz and I searched for the source of the distraction. The phone was Naomi's but it was Katie who was calling so I flipped it open to answer it.

"Where are you? We were supposed to meet here an hour ago!"

"Hey, sorry we lost track off time."

"Well I would ask you to tell your fiance to get her head out of her ass, but it's probably a bit busy between your legs. So call me when you sort it out yeah? I have a life too you know!" With that she ended the call.

The look of horror on my face when Naomi came back must have been priceless because when she almost keeled over in laughter. It didn't help when I told her what Katie had said moments ago.

"For a straight girl she sure knows a lot about our extra curricular activities" she smiled snuggling up with me again.

"What are you insinuating?" I asked

"I don't know. Effy and her were pretty close last year." She smiled wickedly and I slapped her on the shoulder.

"That's disgusting!" I yelped immediately "And you're trying to distract me." I accused.

"No I'm not!" She lied through her teeth.

"Go get dressed, you need to register for your classes." I demanded pointing toward the dresser.

"Fine!" She grumbled taking a sip of her tea and setting it on the table next to her as she stood up. She stripped off the shirt and threw it in my direction. Then she leaned down and whispered in my ear, "That is if you can keep your hands off me long enough for me to put anything on."

"Not fair." I said capturing her lips again and pulling her into a flat position on the bed.

I made us tea again as the last attempt had gone cold waiting for lips that were otherwise occupied. While Naomi got dressed in the other room. I was perfectly willing to admit that putting on clothes in each others presence was not one of our strong suits because taking them off was. She met me down stairs in the kitchen. I gawked at the black tights that clung to her firm thighs and forest green shirt with accentuating necklace that hung loosely around her perfect neck. It was professional and sexy. As the thought passed I looked down at her beat up high tops with a grin, she was still my Naomi. She kissed me lightly while grabbing the pack of cigarettes off the counter and offering them to me. I shook my head no in response.

"Better not, I'm taking your meeting with Katie later and I don't want her lecturing me." I said handing her one of the cups and putting the kettle back on the stove.

"Well then who is going to give me a ride?" She asked grabbing me by the fluffy baby blue robe I was wearing.

"I am sweetie" Gina said entering the room. "I have been meaning to take a look at the campus anyway." Naomi gave me a look which said: ''you'll pay for this as she released her grip on the soft fabric''. "Good morning Emily, not feeling under the weather are you?" She asked legitimately concerned as to why my hair was messy, my face was flushed, and why I was still not dressed at half past ten.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm meeting with Katie later to discuss wedding plans." I said in a chipper voice.

"I hope I'm not missing out on anything too fun though." She sighed.

"Don't worry its nothing major" I reassured her. The Gina Campbell smile returned immediately.

"Oh good I'm glad to hear that." She turned to look at Naomi "You look absolutely smashing." she said admiring her daughter.

"Well we can't all look like Naomi Campbell now can we?" I said mocking her name. She stuck her tongue out at me playfully.

"Well I'm going to go get dressed, have a good time." I said knowing Naomi would scowl at me. She proved me right and as I passed her I pecked her on the lips. A pink flush flooded her cheeks and I knew she was watching as I walked away so I made sure to sway my hips as I took each step.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and the words "Fucks sake" along with the heels of her shoes squeaking on tile. While I passed under the beads that Gina had hung before Naomi and I had started dating. I returned to the bedroom to get ready, laying out my clothes in a leisurely manner before my shower. I stepped into the hall to see Naomi putting on a black looking pea coat. She looked up at met my eyes. "I love you" she smiled.

"I know" I replied, "I love you too." With that Gina was practically pulling her out the door. Which was a good thing because had she not been there Naomi probably would have joined me under the hot water and ended up with classes like Philosophy of The Clone Wars. Which would be highly entertaining yet useless for a politics major.

After the shower I felt more clear headed and was ready to face my sister. There was about a day of tip toeing before Katie was back to being well, Katie and I wouldn't want it any other way. It creeped me out quite a bit when she was being unusually nice so if the only way I get my sister back is by hearing a few lesbian jokes at my expense it's a fair trade. Not that I would ever tell her that. I dressed and left the house texting Katie that I would be there soon before getting on my orange moped.

I entered the café under the false pretense that I would be having a casual meal with my sister which would involve the conversation of wedding plans. However I was not expecting to be greeted by Katie in full on business attire. After getting lectured on the difference between eggshell and ivory which quite frankly I still don't give a damn about she moved on to possible floral only one that really stood out though was what Katie described as the perfect color pairing for a modern and elegant summer wedding. With light green flowers, like green roses paired with banana leaves which would be great way to accentuate a white-and-black wedding. It astounded me how I was still working away at the the many peals of the sweet onion that was my slightly older sister.

"How are you so good at this?" I asked

"You should know by now I'm good at just about everything." She half joked, making me choke on my coke which I was drinking with lunch.

"Yeah ok" I placate her "So what were you on about this morning?" I didn't mean for it to come out so serious but it did. She gave me a puzzled look, "Your crude joke and then comment about how you have a life too?"

"Oh that." Katie shifted uncomfortably in her seat unsure of what to say exactly. "Sorry" she muttered. I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow that said out with it already.

"I don't want to talk about it ok?" She was refusing to make eye contact and I knew this meant I would have to force the issue.

"Fine then I'll just ring mum and ask her what's wrong with you? I slid my phone from my pocket.

"You wouldn't." Her eyes locked on mine.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" I said pushing random buttons on my mobile mimicking a phone call.

"Fine, fine, fine!" Her little outburst made me smirk. "I'm well... I'm lonely..." Her voice was small and serious, if ever there was one this was the most vulnerable I'd ever seen my older sister.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. Reviving a great jaw and I will kill you glare. "You're Katie fucking Fitch, you're not allowed to wine." She tried to keep her look of hate but her features softened just the slightest bit and I could have sworn I saw a slight smile. We sat in silence for a few moments as she thought.

"I want Naomi." she said more to herself than me.

"Sorry?" I almost choked on the word as it came out.

"Not in that way you perv! I want someone like her, a guy like her! I want to see that glimmer of light she gets in her eyes every time she sees you, I mean it's not like I've never had guys falling all over themselves for me, but Naomi is able to keep who she is in the process, she doesn't lose who she is you know." Her pleading eyes locked eyes with mine and there was a long pause in which I didn't know what to say or do. Katie quickly recomposed herself and looked down at her watch. "I think we made some nice progress here so I'll call you later." She was in a rush of embarrassment and self pity, not a common combination usually expressed on Katie's .

"Katie don't go, I just… don't know what to say." She grabbed her fake Prada bag and pushed her chair. "You've never been this honest with me before," I said grasping at straws. Katie turned back like she wanted to say something but stopped herself.

"Talk to her and pick a location depending on where you two decide to tie the knot, you're supposed to reserve it months in advance."

"Will do" I said mentally scolding myself for being incapable of helping her.

"And can you not-"

"I won't" I cut her off knowing what she would say already. With that she left the table. I payed for our mostly untouched food and left about five minutes later. As I walked to my moped my phone buzzed.

"You're going to pay for this Fitch" Naomi's unmistakable voice said.

"Why is that?" I placated.

"I signed up for my classes as promised, and now mum is signing us up for a campus tour."

"It starts in five minutes dear." Gina's voice was muffled by her distance from the device but still slightly auto bull.

"She just wants to spend time with you." I said

"Yeah you're right, but you still owe me!" she replied

"I'm sure we can work something out" I said

"I don't know, I'm suffering quite a lot." Her voice soundig very sarcastic.

"Well if you can make it through this, I'll rack my brain to come up with some how to make you forget all about this traumatic experience." I said this as I climbed on the moped. I could hear her foot steps as she began walking on the other end.

"You're going to have to work very hard..."

"Oh I'm willing," I paused to check my surroundings "And wanting" I made my voice deeper like I would do, every time she'd call me during the Fitch family trip to France last summer. I heard a slight whimper from the other end a satisfied smirk creeped across my face.

"Jesus Ems, I'm not even somewhere I take a cold shower" she whispered into the phone.

"You can shower all you want, when I'm done with you, you'll never be able to get clean again."

"Fuck you" she said hanging up the phone.

I slipped it back into my pocket before starting the engine and driving back to ours.

**I hope you had yourselves a nice little read hey if you want to check it out I started a story called Changed the first chapter takes place during the gangs first day and is mainly from Emily's point of view. It is called Changed for a reason though so dont start reading it without reading the summary because its also like an intro, no pressure though. P.S. If you leave a comment I'll love you forever!**


End file.
